Happy Never After
by Midori Toriyama
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are getting married the day after tomorrow! But their weddings kept being postponed! What's the reason of this tragedy between this two couples?  Is Natsume having an affair or is Mikan being a Slut? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**. For those who have a _more _matured mind.

This is my first fanfic. *tada* Hope you'll read it with all your heart!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy

* * *

**۞ ۞ ۞**

**Happy Never After**

**Chapter 1:**

**I see two Polkadots**

**۞ ۞ ۞**

* * *

Today is the month of X day Y. The preparation of the wedding of Sakura and Hyuuga. Mikan was looking at her wedding dress for the past 2 days. Feeling all excited about her wedding tomorrow with Natsume. Natsume came in and watched carefully at Mikan.

"Hey, Polkadots."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I can call you Polkadots whenever I like."

"So I can call you stray cat whenever I like then?"Mikan giggled

"I'm not a stray cat, I'm you're tamed tiger"

Mikan blushed, walking around her wedding dress. Mikan suddenly has something in mind.

"Natsume, what does our wedding ring look like?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna see it for a while because maybe you picked a horrible ring for me."

"Hm."

Natsume then walked slowly near a cabinet drawer where he placed the wedding ring. Then he opened a box and Mikan got really angry at him.

"Natsume, are you joking?"

"Nope"

"Hello? Earth to Natsume? _Handcuffs_?"

"..." Staring at Mikan.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"I do but not like this."

"Hm."

Funny, but Mikan likes what Natsume has suggested.

"Natsume don't you think it's too early."

"Hn?"

"I mean were still in 11th grade, right?"

Natsume walked closer to Mikan. "Do you think the tamed tiger will survive waiting for you?" he smiled.

Mikan blushed. "Umm, hey Natsume, I should go. I have to talk to the beautician." Then he kissed Natsume on the cheeks and left, leaving Natsume all alone beside Mikan's wedding dress.

**Natsume's POV**

"She left me ,again." *sigh*

I don't know what to do inside my _mansion_. I can't think accurately while Mikan's gone. She's like a drug to me. And I thought for a while.

"It's so boring...Maybe I should meet Ruka at his House." I left and drove my car to Ruka's house. On my way, I saw people walking down the street, holding hands with their love ones, etc.I saw someone that looks exactly like Ruka, holding hands with a raven haired girl.

I arrived at Ruka's house.

"Where's Ruka?"I asked Ruka's personal maid.

"He was with Ms. Imai a while ago before they left."

So that was Ruka I saw with Imai. Sheesh

The rabbit's dating with the snake . How unusual.

I should go back to my mansion now. Maybe Polka has already arrived. I step inside my car and drove as fast I could to catch up and scare Polka... As soon as I arrived, I slowly opened the door seeing no sign of Mikan Sakura. I climbed upstairs and laid down on my bed, reading a manga. I didn't seem to understand the story for I was busy imagining how to embarrass Polka during our wedding.

Many things creep inside my mind. Like stepping on Polka's dress so that she would implant her face on the ground. Or maybe I would pay Imai to _overdo_ Polka's make up. Yeah, something like that. I know she would get mad, but hey, I do love her.

Suddenly I heard footsteps downstairs. Maybe it's Polka. I got out of my room and walk slowly down the stairs and saw a brunette haired girl holding a piece of paper. I walked closer to her then.

"Hey Polka." I said, grabbing her waist.

"..."

I noticed something unusual. She grew a little bit fatter the last time I saw her this morning, and she didn't say something like "Stop calling me Polka!"... Something or someone kept bothering me. Then suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked, It was _Polka_ herself.

* * *

**So? Whaddya think? Sorry for making it too short. I'll make sure to make a longer and better one. ^_^**

**I would thank my classmate beverly-san (beavermeadowsbev) for inspiring me to make a story.**

**Please review. Until next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It's me again~! Now this story is very long and better now, no?

As usual RATED M

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy

* * *

**۞ ۞ ۞**

**Happy Never After**

**Chapter 2:**

**This is my curse**

**۞ ۞ ۞**

* * *

**NATSUMES'S POV**

"Polka?" I said, so confused.

Mikan's tears ran down from her cheeks and ran away. I was so confused at that time. But when I let go of the person I'm hugging, I face that person in front of me. I was disgust of what I saw. Yeah, I know what you're imagining, Ugly and oily face. But you're wrong. What I'm saying is, that person isn't a _SHE _but a _HE._ SHIT? Is this a curse?

"HOW? YOU? ARGH? If I ever caught you copying Mikan Sakura's hairstyle, you're dead."

He just winked at me. That disgusting look, next time I'm gonna shave his hair and pluck his eyes out, he'll be really accepted in a Beauty Competition in that state.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Mikan, but I cant seem to catch up with her. I used my alice to block her way, but it seems she nullify it so easily. That's what I like about her. Finally, I caught up with her.

"Polka, listen!" I said, grabbing her wrist.

"No! Leave me alone!" She said, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"But I thought It was you!"

"No! You're cheating on me , and the worse part, you replaced me with a boy, and put a wig on him so that our friends wouldn't notice your gay!"

What the? Now I'm the _gay_? Sheesh, I'm really gonna kill that beautician later.

"Mikan! Listen! you've misunderstood!

She pushed me aside "We're Over."

She ran and never looked back. The words she let go was floating in my head for 2 hours. Shit. Honestly, that hurts. After a few minutes, I called Ruka, Imai, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki Nonoko and Anna to help me out.

**NORMAL POV**

All of them arrived on time, then Natsume explain everything happening. Wasting no time.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Tsubasa laughed.

Misaki punched him on the shoulders. " Do you think this is the time for jokes?"

"Okay! Okay!" Tsubasa said, touching his shoulders.

"Maybe Me, Misaki, Nonoko, Anna and Imai should go and comort Mikan." Sumire suggested.

"She's right." Tsubasa stood up. "And Anna should make Howalun for Mikan."

Natsume agreed.

**MIKAN'S POV**

How can he do this to me? Our wedding day will start tomorrow and He's being a slut now? How dare he? *sniff,sniff*

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, It was Sumire Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. I cried desperately and hugged Hotaru. But I realized Hotaru didn't hit me with her baka gun.

"Hotaru! *sniff, snif* How can he do this to me?"

"Baka, you just misunderstood!"

"Misunderstood? But he was hugging the beautician!"

Anna interrupted and handed over me a box of _howalun_.

"Thanks Anna, but I'll just eat this later."

"Oi, Mikan, Natsume didn't do it on purpose" Sumire said

"But It hurts so much. I can't understand what I saw an hour ago. I don't If I can even recover because of the incident."

"I know! To ease the pain, I'll make a poisonous chemical, and let Hyuuga drink it!" Nonoko suggested.

All of them turned to Nonoko and stared at her grudgingly.

"What? I was just kidding."

Anna sighed, sweatdrop.

"You know what's important Mikan-san? Natsume lves you very much. He wouldn't do something to hurt you that much. Except for the pranks he does to you. What I'm saying is, Hyuuga isn't perfect. Nobodies perfect." Misaki said.

I nodded, agreeing to what Misaki-neesan said.

**NORMAL POV**

_On the other hand._

"So you thought the beautician with same hair as Mikan is Mikan herself?"

Natsume nodded.

"But will she ever forgive me? Tomorrows gonna be our wedding. I have a feeling it will be cance-..."

"Wrong term, It should be postponed." Ruka interrupted.

"Thanks" Natsume sighed.

"But how will you apologize to Sakura san?" Tsubasa said.

Natsume grinned an evil grin.

"I have many ways to apologize to her."

They all sighed, hoping this will turn out fine.

The next, next day, It was monday, a _classday._ The day to apologize to Mikan Sakura. Natsume planned many ways how to get the attention of Mikan.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I've been waiting for Polka for 1 and a half hour outside our classroom. A little later, Here comes little miss D size breast walking towards the entrance door where I've been standing.

"Oi, Polka."

She continued to ignore me

"Oi." I got irritated, I grabbed her waist and placed her infront of me, touching her breast

Her face turned bright red and was staring blankly at me. I smiled, finally I caught her attention.

She stared at me for 1 minute and shouted "Natsume you pervert!"

She pushed me and ran way, but I was able to grab her waist from behind.

"Let go of me!" She said, trying to escape from my hands.

"You can't escape from Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh yeah? then eat this!" She faced me and drew whiskers on my face, but the bad thing was, she escaped from my own two hands. ARGH? How could I be so dumb?

"Blee!" She ran away

Ah, I see she wants to play catch the dog, eh? Well _cats _can play at that game! So I chased her as fast as I could so I can catch up with her.

**MIKAN'S POV**

This is bullshit! _Bullshit! _I ain't good in running, but here I am, being chased by a wild cat! Isn't there anyway I could survive this? I know! I'll hide under that bridge, Natsume hasnt catch up yet. When I arrive under the bridge, I hid myself near the wall. I hid their for 5 minutes. I looked for a while if Natsume has arrived yet, but my hair in my arms suddenly stood up suddenly. When I looked back Natsume was facing me. I tried to escape but he put his arm on the wall making it like a dead end, for _me._

"Okay, I give up."

"You'll forgive me now?"

"Who said anything about forgiving."

He moved his face closer to mine, but I turned to the other side.

**NATSUME'S POV**

She ignoring me, again. She's really getting on my nerves. But don't worry, I have a back-up plan.

"Oi, Polka. Don't you know that Imai and Ruka are going out.

Her eyes widen. Finally, I caught her attention.

"And there going out walking this bridge." I look up to make her believe their coming.

"Oh, look their kissing under the bridge."

"WHERE?"

She faced me. Then _I kisssed her._

At first she hesitated, but eventually, she just kissed me with a passoinate kiss as usual.

It continued for 15 minutes, but I feel an strange aura hiding. At first I ignored what I felt but...

_A camera flashed suddenly..._

_**

* * *

**_**So? So? Whaddya think?**

**Yeah I know, It's not that long...**

**But I made it this far, right!**

**Please review! Until next time!**_**  
** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M**. For those who have a _more_matured mind.

**Weee...I'm so sorry if it's taking soooooo much time. I've been busy because**

**I have to draw this and that.*sigh***

**Anyways, this is it! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy

* * *

۞ ۞ ۞

**Happy Never After**

**Chapter 3:**

**Who u?**

۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

I let go of Mikan and followed that man, but Mikan grabbed my wrist with a depressed face.

"Let's just leave him for now."

At first, I didn't want t0 agree what she said, but I changed my mind when I remember what I did to her,_ I've hurt her too much,_

I smiled at her.

She smiled back a cheerful smile. "You should smile as often as much!" she giggled.

"Whatever."

"Let's go home, it's getting late." She said.

"Hmm."

"Last one arrive will buy me a box of howalun!"

I grinned. The _usual evil grin._

When she ran, I used my legs to block her way. Then she almost tripped but I catched her.

"So, today's theme is strawberries, eh?"

She didn't get it at first, but she realized that her skirt flipped upwards when I tried to catch her at that time.

She blushed.

"Na-Na-NATSUME! YOU PERVERTED AS HELL ASSHOLED JERK!"

Wow. A new record. I realized.

"Nothing you can do about it, Ichigo-kara."

She blushed as in super red face like a tomato.

She stood up properly, walking away from me with her hands holding her skirt.

I realized it _is_ getting darker. I should let Polka sleep in my house. *cough*cough*. Not what you're thinking.

"Oi, Polka."

"N-Nani?" she said, still red as ever.

"You should at my house. It's getti-" *THUD*

Before I could finish my sentence,_ Mikan collapsed._

"Oi, Mikan!" I sighed. She has a fever.

I walked closer to her and then carried her in my arms. Whoa, when did she get heavier? Must be from the sweets that she ate.

I looked at her face, her angelic , innocent, gorgeous, cute, any beautiful word that you can describe her. She's so…nevermind.

My heart suddenly pumped so fast that it could almost explode. I kissed her a while ago, but I didn't felt that so intense. Reality came into me and realized that her upper garment left three buttons unbuttoned, seeing her pink _bra._

I turned my face to the other way so I couldn't see her really big _D cup size…._you know.

I arrived at my house, but I guess for you people you call it a _Mansion._ Yeah, whatever. It's just my house. A place to stay.

When I got in, I told the maids to change her clothing and let her sleep next to my room.

All the maids blush thinking that I took advantage of her. I sighed. When did I ever hired malicious minded maids? Sheesh.

…

I took a walk in the garden. It _is_ very fresh outside.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. I was going to blow an attack, but before I could see that certain person, _I was astonished at what I saw. _

It was Mikan wearing a pink dress above her knee with black ruffles on her shoulder. She's really beauty—I'm sorry, wrong word, _drop dead gorgeous,_ letting her hair down w/o those stupid ribbons on her hair.

"Natsume."

"Hn?"

She grabbed my sleeve. She really looked calm at that time. She does not seem to smile like the cheerful smiles I see every day from her. Something is bothering her. I hope not. Maybe she has an affai- No, no. that is no way to think of her. To my_ Polka_.

"Natsume…" tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

She was scared. Maybe because of the incident that happen earlier. She let me look a piece of paper. My eyes widen. _CANCEL THE WEDDING._ That's what is written on the paper.

ARGH! If I see that guy who took a picture of us earlier, I'm going to give him a hard time!

I looked at Mikan, crying. Who could've do this to us. Who would have?

"Polka, it's okay. I will protect you. No one's going to hurt you. It's okay. I-I-…."

When I looked at Mikan's eyes, she's already sleeping while her tears are still falling down to her cheeks. I carried her taking back to her room. I hope she doesn't dream a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry Polka."

I gently put her on her bed and then walked to a sofa next to her bed. I carefully examined and looked at her face. I wiped the tears that's bothering the perfect view.

Then, a sudden wind blew hard and knocked open the window. A masked man with a red cape stood on the balcony with sakura petals falling on the floor, walking slowly towards me.

"Cancel the wedding."

"Just as I've been expected. It was _you._

"…..Don't we have a business to discuss?"

"I don't know why or what's your reason why you want to cancel our wedding. But one thing is for sure, I won't cancel it."

"…You'll regret it Natsume Hyuuga."

He vanished, leaving sakura petals on the whole floor.

I worry. I'm irritated. But whatever his plan is, I won't let it happen.

…

Morning sunshine woke me up. Sigh. I hate to wake up.

I took a bath, brushed my teeth. I opened my cabinet if I can see what I could wear today. I choose a white long sleeve t-shirt with buttons. I wore it and left 3 buttons opened.

I went to Mikan, to see if she is wide-awake. When I touched the doorknob, I felt sudden chills down my spine. I hurriedly opened the door.

She's disappeared.

I panicked. Bad things started to enter my head. What could possibly happen to her. NO! Think positive! She's just in the living room. Yeah. That's right. I rushed to the bathroom, thinking that thinking positively doesn't work. When I opened the door, a sigh of relief came out of my mouth that Polka was inside their, but the worst part…

She's naked.

She stared blankly at me. Didn't know what to do.

I closed the door, walking towards slowly to the exit door. Before I could touch the knob Mikan shouted.

"NATSUME! I'LL GET REVENGE THIS TIME!"

Yeah, whatever. Deserves you right for not locking the door.

…

I waited in the dining room, how could she took so long. Just to take a bath? I sighed, while tapping my feet, getting impatient.

"Young Master, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"It's Young Master Ru-"

"Let him in."

The maid sweat dropped. "Yes, Young Master."

"Natsume-tan! Ohayo!" he said, with a glittering and an angelic aura.

Ruka sweat dropped when he saw Natsume's very evil and dark aura.

"YO,yo,yo! What's the problem?"

"…nothing…"

"Sigh. You're always like that Natsu-yan."

"Stop calling me by that silly names!"

I heard footsteps from the stairs. Nah, it's just probably Polka walking towards us.

But I turned pale when Ruka suddenly said..

"_Whose that Natsume?"_

* * *

**So? So? **

**Please make sure to review this chapter!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
